At Your Best (You Are Love)
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: A song fic about Wufei and Usagi, my first attempt at one, so go easy on me.


At Your Best (You Are Love)

By Lady_Allure

You know I don't own Gundam Wing, namely Wufei and Duo, and of course Usagi, Minako, Yaten, etc. As for the song, it belongs to Aaliyah, just barrowing all three for this ficcie! Enjoy!

Note:  I was listening to this song, and this idea just came to me, so I just had to write it down, if you know what I mean. This song ficcie is dedicated to my Imouto-chan, Usa-chan; for all that she's done for me. Arigato!

_~When I feel_

_   Why I feel_

_   Sometimes it's hard to tell you so~_

Just how many times was she going to cheat on Mamoru like this? Seeing Wufei in secret, like so many times before. Usagi couldn't deny her feelings, she had fallen in love with him, even if she tried not to, but it was too late, her heart belonged to the Chinese Martial Artists, although, she was technically still with Mamoru, and had yet to tell him.

The studio room was dark, only lit up by the moonlight, and the bed creaked. With a sigh of pleasure and closed eyes, Usagi let body collapse on top of Wufei's, resting her cheek on his chest, trying to catch her breath. A smile curved onto her lips when she felt his arms encircle her, holding her close.

When it came to love making, he was all she knew, since she had never been with Mamoru in that way, come to think of it, the idea of sleeping with him disturbed her, could she feel comfortable with him ever again, now that she was no longer a virgin, after countlessly telling him to wait until they were married.

It was easy to forget about it when she was with Wufei, being with him just felt so natural. All he had to do was hold or kiss her, just as he was doing at the moment.

Usagi lifted her head, staring into jet black eyes, and ran her fingers through his slightly long black hair. He smiled faintly and leaned closer, letting their lips touch.

"Wu-chan." Usagi whispered, when their lips parted from the soft kiss, and rested her head on his shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms.

_~You may not be in the mood to learn_

_   What you think you know~_

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Mamoru yelled, clenching his fists in anger.

Usagi looked away, her eyes misty with tears, unable to answer. "Usako. I can't believe you, I know it's not mine, and that means you've been sleeping with some else."

"_Hai_." Usagi nodded, still not facing him.

Mamoru shook his head, folding his arms, staring at his longtime girlfriend with betrayal in his eyes. "Why?" he asked, a little more calmly, "I though you loved me."

She bowed her head, straining to keep herself from crying, "Because I fell in love with someone else Mamo-chan."

"Who?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter, I love him and not you." she answered, staring at the ground.

Silence fell once she said this, and rage just seemed to build up in her once boyfriend, who finally realized who the baby's father, was. "It's Wufei's isn't it?"

Usagi stood up from the park bench she had been sitting on, and looked Mamoru in the eye. "So what if it is." she said harshly, before turning and leaving him standing there without another word.

In Wufei's studio, moment's later, Usagi sat beside him on his sofa, sobbing into his shirt, burying her head into his chest. He held her in a soothing embrace, allowing her to cry until her tears where spent.

"_Daijoubu ka_ Usagi-chan?" she heard him ask.

"Wu-chan…" her voice trailed off, sniffling a bit, looking away, folding her arms. "I'm pregnant...with your child."

He stiffened, surprised, "_Nani? Are you sure?"_

She smiled sarcastically, staring up at him with a raised eyebrow, "I haven't been with anyone but you."

Wufei said nothing, closing his eyes in thought, "Have you told Mamoru?" he said finally.

She nodded, "_Hai_."

Again he didn't say anything, except to pull her closer to him, and kiss her forehead. Usagi was unsure of what his body language meant, but she took it as a sign of satisfaction.

_~There are times_

_   When I find_

_   You wanna keep yourself from me~_

Usagi touched her stomach, smiling even though only a month had passed and she was not yet showing. But this was so sudden, neither her nor Wufei had planned on this. At 20, she was at a decent age to be a mother, but it was Wufei that concerned her. Was her ready to be a father?

Lately, he seemed very distant, and they hadn't seen much of each other since she told him. Perhaps her needed this time to think. Or did he regret this.

Whatever it was, she didn't like it. It made her feel insecure about his feelings, and left out. They had to think about their child, that was for sure. But why was he avoiding he, or was he? With this on her mind, Usagi hugged her stomach, and sprawled out onto the sofa, staring blankly at her apartment ceiling.

_~When I don't have the strength_

_  I'm just a mirror_

_  Of what I say~_

"Wufei you're acting very immature about this!" Usagi snapped, glaring at her new boyfriend, who stood in front of her, with the same expression.

"_Onna_, I'm not acting immature, you are. Blaming me for something I didn't do. There's nothing doing on between me and Rei."

"Then why do you spend more time with her than with me?" she yelled, "It feels like you don't even care anymore. All you do is train and hardly ever talk to me. Is it because I'm pregnant?"

Wufei shook his head, "Rei is just a friend. Do you see me accusing you of cheating whenever you talk to Duo?"

What did she had to do to hint to him that she wanted his affection, rather than arguing with him, which they had been doing more often.

"Look Wu-chan…….I don't want to argue with you." she stated, near tears, before turning to leaving his studio apartment.

_~But At Your Best (You Are Love)_

_  You're a positive motivation force_

_   Within my life~_

"Usagi-chan wait." Wufei said softly, grasping her arm lightly. She stood with her back to him, still a little upset. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. "_Gomen." he whispered into her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder._

Usagi closed her eyes, relaxing, "Me too, I shouldn't have yelled at you." she agreed, placing her hands lightly over his.

Wufei chuckled, "_Hai_. Your right, we need to spend more time together, and not argue about idiotic things."

She nodded, leaning back against him, "I trust you Wu-chan, and don't call me_ Onna_." She frowned playfully, looking over her shoulder, arcing an eyebrow.

He grinned, "Just as long as you don't start calling me Wu-Man, like that braided _baka _Duo."

_~Should you ever feel the need_

_  to wonder why_

_  Let me know~_

Now that Usagi was three months pregnant, her tummy began to grow, but not with fat, but with a child. The idea of Wufei living with her was s consideration, after all, she had a one-bedroom apartment, and it was nice enough. So, it was decided he would move in soon. 

Her job allowed her to take a break, to have her baby. Most of the time, she spent her days, reading manga, and eating for the both of them, with the cravings and all. As it just so happened, while she was reading one of her romance mangas that day, the memory of first meeting Wufei came to mind. 

Usagi had met him at his the Heath Club, where he taught Wu Shu lesson, and after setting eyes on him, she fell in love. He was gorgeous. With tan skin, black eyes, black hair, and a well muscle toned body. That was when he used to wear his hair in that very tight ponytail. She was looking for the swimming pool, and got lost, stumbling into an empty room where he gave his lessons.  

"Lost?" Wufei asked, looking at her curiously, stretching his body.

Usagi nodded, blushing slightly, "Yeah, you wouldn't by any chance know where the pool is would you."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "On the other side of the building, outside."

"_Arigato_." she thanked him, her eyes over looking his clothes. He wore a pair of parachute pant's and a tang top, while she on the other hand, wore shorts with a mini tee, which covered her bathing suit.

He nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked, interested.

"Chang Wufei, and yours?"

"Tuskino Usagi."

He smiled faintly, glancing at her, "Well, Usagi, I have a class to teach, enjoy your sunbathing."

She frowned slightly, "I going to swim, not just to sunbathe."

He shrugged, "Sure."

Usagi rolled her eyes, and turned, leaving, the room, glanced over her shoulder only to find him watching her, but he quickly looked away. She smiled inwardly; she had caught his eye, even if he was trying to be sly.

After that, they got to know each other more, and that is how their relationship started. So what if he was a little cocky every now and then. She liked him for who he was, and that was all that mattered.

_~When you feel_

_What you feel_

_How hard for me to understand~_

On their first date, Usagi realized that it was Wufei she wanted to be with, and not Mamoru. It was that way every time they saw each other. What she couldn't believe was that Wufei felt the same way towards her. And he expressed it clearly.  With his kiss, embrace, and their lovemaking. What she couldn't understand was why he kept his true feelings hidden. She knew jealously wasn't the case, it was the fact that her senshi, especially Haurka and Setsuna that would disapprove of her seeing anyone other than Mamoru, and it unnerved him.

_~So man things have taken place_

_  Before this love affair began~_

Usagi still hadn't told him of her future destiny, or rather, her former destiny, since she would not give birth to Chibi-Usa now. The future had been changed, and there were still so many things of her past that she kept hidden. Such as their battles, and her identity as Sailor Moon. But for some reason, she had a feeling he also kept his past hidden from her, because fighting was something he indulged himself in, and the word war just seemed to unsettle him.

Yet, the past was the past, and that is where is should remain. They had to think of the present, and the future, especially if she was carrying his child. Someday, she would tell him everything.  

For now, all she wanted was to be with him.

_~But if you feel_

_  Like I feel_

_  Confusion can give way to doubt~_

"Don't mind what Haurka says Wu-chan." Usagi suggest, taking his hand in hers, and leading him to the mall's parking lot, away from the woman. "She doesn't tell me who I can and cannot be with."

Wufei sighed, "_Hai_, _demo_, I it still gets on my nerves Usagi-chan."

She nodded, "I know, but pay no attention to it, she is not the one giving birth in three months you know."

He laughed lightly, stopping by his car, and wrapping his arms around her. "If you say so."

With that her leaned forward, and kissed her lips, she deepened it, and they forgot about the argument they had both had with Haruka earlier.

_~Fore there are times_

_When I fall short of what I say_

_What I say I'm all about~_

Minako's concert was crowded, if Usagi wasn't one of her closest friends, the she and Wufei would have gotten free tickets, front row ones to be exact. Her and Yaten were engaged to be married, he was on tour with her, and they both shared the stage for their duet song. It didn't matter if she was due any day now, she wasn't about to miss a chance to see Minako and Yaten perform live rather than just watching their music video.

Usagi held Wufei's hand and screamed Mianko and Yaten's name over and over again, trying to get them to notice her. And they did, by waving to her. Their song was so soft and sweet, showing their love for one another. If only Usagi could do that for Wufei, serenade him, just like the two idol singers did to one another. She watched them through the whole concert, misty eyed. Their voices were so perfect and so meaningful, what could she do to match that?

After the concert Usagi, dragged Wufei to their hotel, to introduce him to them, and to surprise them with her expecting a child, it was something she wanted to share with them.

"Minako-chan, Yaten-kun!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging her two friends, "It's been a while seen since we last seen each other ne?"  

Minako nodded, "_Hai_, it has been. Usagi! You look like your going to be a mother!"

"Looks like! I am!" Usagi laughed, then turned toward her boyfriend, "Minako-chan, Yaten-kun, this is Chang Wufei.

"_Nani_!" They both raised their eyebrows, assuming he was the father to be.

"Really." she smiled, then her expression changed, and she gasped.

"Usagi-chan." Wufei looked at her, concerned.

Usagi clenched her eyes shut, biting her lip, "Wu-chan, I'm having you baby now."

Wufei slid an arm around her shoulder and stared at Minako, calmness in his eyes. "Call an ambulance."

Usagi shook her head, "_Iie_…They would take too long, I can do this without the hospital."

"Are you serious?" Yaten asked, shocked.

Usagi moaned, slowly seating herself on the floor, leaning against the wall. "_Hai_…I can… do…this."  she said in between breaths.

_~Tell me what it is_

_  There's no need to make believe~_

Minako quickly ran into the bathroom, and got some towels, and ordered Wufei and Yaten to place her on the bed. "_Yosh. I help you Usagi-chan."_

"_Arigato_." Usagi smiled at her.

Wufei stayed by her side, and held her hand, he could tell she was in pain, but something told him she was strong enough to handle it.  

A few hours later…

"Alright Usagi, push." Minako demanded.

Usagi did as she was told, and pushed as hard as she could. Wufei continued to hold her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Again."

Usagi repeated the act, a few more times, before they all heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy." Minako grinned, wrapping the baby into a sheet, and handed him to his mother.

_~Look beyond your world_

_  Try to find a place for me~_

Usagi felt a few tears trail down her cheeks as she looked at her newborn son. He was identical to his father, with black eyes, black hair, and tan skin. He was a chibi version of Wufei. And that meant he was going to be just as handsome.

"Look Wu-chan, our son."

Wufei smiled, touching the baby cheek, "My son." he whispered, and then looked at Usagi, with love in his eyes. "_Wo Ai Ni Usagi."_

She beamed, and pulled him close with her free hand and, kissed him, "_Aishiteru_ Wufei, I always have."

Wufei sighed joyfully, squeezing her hand, "What shall his name be?"

"You decide."

Wufei closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked at him son, "How does Wang Li sound?"

Usagi looked at the little boy in her arms, and smiled, "Chang Wang Li, I like  
the sound of that."  
  
  
  
Side Note:  
  


Wo ai ni- Means I love you in Chinese.  
Wu Shu- A type of Chinese Martial Arts, like Kung Fu, Tai Chi, etc.


End file.
